Super P.E.K.K.A
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Unstable energy radiates from this powerful suit of dark armor, waiting to be unleashed!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Super P.E.K.K.A is the second-to-last troop unlocked in the Builder Base, with a Builder Hall level 8 needed to unlock the level 10 Builder Barracks required to train this powerful troop. **The Super P.E.K.K.A explodes upon death, similar to the Giant Skeleton, dealing area damage with its Overcharge ability. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Super P.E.K.K.A has very high hitpoints, making it useful both as a tank for lower-health troops like Raged Barbarians, and to trigger explosive traps, since the damage suffered from explosive traps is low compared to the P.E.K.K.A's health. **Its high health and damage make it very similar to the Battle Machine, allowing a Super P.E.K.K.A to serve as a substitute for it, especially if the Battle Machine is being upgraded. However, its lack of a regenerative ability means it has to be used carefully. **The Super P.E.K.K.A's high spring weight makes it immune to Spring Traps, but sufficiently-leveled Push Traps can still displace her! **Only 1 Super P.E.K.K.A fits in each regardless of the P.E.K.K.A's level, so it is best to support it with other troops and the Battle Machine. Cannon Carts and Sneaky Archers can work well for this purpose due to their range. **Like with a normal P.E.K.K.A in the Home Village, it is very useful to use other troops to destroy side buildings to help funnel the Super P.E.K.K.A into the center of the base, which it can easily destroy. **When deploying the Super P.E.K.K.A, deploy it so it distracts most defensive buildings into attacking it, then deploy your other units to support the P.E.K.K.A. **Since the Super P.E.K.K.A is immune to any level of Spring Trap, it can be used to test for them and activate them as well, similar to how it can be used to activate explosive traps. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Push Traps can be used to push a Super P.E.K.K.A away from a planned direction of attack, however, the Push Trap must be at least level 6 to have an effect. **Double Cannons and Crushers can be very effective against a Super P.E.K.K.A. The Super P.E.K.K.A's health and range is comparable to a Battle Machine, so the effect of both these defenses is similar. **A highly-upgraded Guard Post can be helpful in stalling the Super P.E.K.K.A., since each hit from the P.E.K.K.A. can only take out one of the troops. This allows your defenses more time to take out the P.E.K.K.A. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 1, the Super P.E.K.K.A looks just like the P.E.K.K.A but with more glow and purple highlights instead of pink ones. **At level 8, the end of her sword gains a pinkish tint and turns completey white at the end. **At level 14, the whole body of the Super P.E.K.K.A turns dark red, even the horns and sword, with the sword glowing red on its edge instead of pink. **At level 17, the body changes to a lighter red. The horns and sword now glow very bright pink. ---- *'Trivia' **The Super P.E.K.K.A seems to be a superior version of the Giant Skeleton. However, the Super P.E.K.K.A doesn't prioritize defenses. **On the 11th June 2018 update, the Super P.E.K.K.A.'s Overcharge damage was decreased across all levels, but its health was increased across all levels. **This troop was added in the 5th March 2018 update, along with Builder Hall 8. *As shown in-game. The game files give a value of 240 (which corresponds to 19.2 in-game speed). Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Special Abilities